Hope We Meet Again
by ringspell
Summary: FiNiShEd!!!!! What if Aragorn and Arwen had met 13 years earlier, when Aragorn was 7 and Arwen a mere 2697! SEQUAL POSTED: IRONIC THOUGH IT SEEMED.
1. Welcome home!

Author's note: Arwen and Aragorn. The love-struck pair who met in the Garden of Tinuviel and wed 68 years later after a few minor interruptions. But doesn't it seem good luck that they met when Aragorn was 20, a mature enough age to feel the vibrations of passion between them? What if they had met 13 years earlier, when Aragorn was 7 and still called by the name Estel, and Arwen at the adolescent age of 2697? This is what would've happened if Arwen had decided not to stay in Lothlorien any longer and had come home to Rivendell a little earlier than expected.

Hope We Meet Again

Arwen walked slowly along the path leading to her father's house. She savored the fresh smell of the air, free of the insects of Lorien. Everything was green and cheerful. It was good to be back.

"Rivendell," she sighed softly. "Such beauty. Such peace. Such-,"

"Stand and fight, lady! Arrrg!" Someone small but heavy landed with a thud on her back, knocking her down onto the stone path.

"What is-ahhhh!" Arwen yelled as grubby hands pulled at her flowing hair. A piercing voice pealed above her head.

"Intruder! Intruder, Master Elrond! The guards didn't stop her! I have her, Master Elrond! Come and see!"

Arwen saw her father coming down the steps. He was just the same as always. At first he seemed not to see her.

"Estel, what is it? Who have you-?" He caught sight of his daughter. "Arwen! Why you certainly are home early! I didn't expect you for another decade!"

"Hello Father," Arwen said, clenching her teeth against a growing pain in her back. "Could you-?"

"Oh, of course!" Elrond said merrily. "Estel, get off! This is my daughter, Arwen. She is the princess of Rivendell." The boy jumped off of her quickly.

"Ooops," he said sheepishly. Then coming around to her front he held out his hand and helped her up. As she lifted her face he gasped. Though there was a slight trickle of blood coming from a cut on her chin, she was lovely beyond anything he'd ever seen. He bowed before her.

"I beg your pardon, Lady!" he said humbly, "I wasn't aware that Master Elrond had a daughter, especially one of such prettiness!" He planted a sloppy kiss on her hand. Arwen hurriedly withdrew the hand and wiped it on her now dirty dress.

"That'll be enough," Elrond said sharply. "By the way, this is Estel. Welcome home, my Evenstar! I'll prepare a feast in honor of your arrival! If you don't mind my asking, why did you come back so early?"

"I was becoming rather tired with Grandmother asking me to look into her mirror every night!" she replied. "A feast sounds lovely! I'll be down when I've changed my dress." Elrond smiled them started.

"Oh, wait a minute." He followed Arwen up the stairs, Estel trotting along behind. "Arwen, I uh, don't believe you should go into your room."

"Why not?" she asked, turning the handle. Instead of the flowered, uncluttered room she had left, she was staring into a mess of fake swords, shields, and armor nearly burying an unmade bed covered in dirty clothes. She stepped back in horror. Elrond twiddled his fingers nervously.

"Well, with Estel her we had to make a few, ah, adjustments and, well, I told him to choose whatever room he wanted, and perhaps he took it too literally- I'll be more careful next time- but yours is upstairs in the East wing now. I've-,"

"You let him have my room?!" Arwen said angerly. Estel ran happily to the dirty clothes and began digging through them.

"Well, yes. I suppose I did. But I've had all your things moved to the other room and it's quite nice in there! Though it is next to Elladan's room and he's been talking in his sleep lately." He stopped, as though deep in thought. Estel had apparently found what he had been looking for and came bounding back over.

"Look, Lady! My lucky socks!" He thrust a once white pair of unwashed socks under her nose. Arwen gagged.

"That's……..lovely. Now I'm going to change." She turned stiffly and went to her new room. So far she hadn't had the best welcome back.


	2. The Feast

Author's note: OK. When we left off Arwen had just gone to her new room to change for the feast. What will happen there? We shall see.

The dining hall was filled with people, as it always was at Rivendell. And the table was filled with delectable foods of every kind. People were chatting about the weather and news from other lands and their own home recipes and other sorts of polite everyday subjects. But Arwen, sentenced to sitting at the head of the table with Estel, was engaged in a conversation about-feet.

"But why do they have hair on their feet? It doesn't make sense!"

"Of course it makes sense. They are hobbits. Not all races are alike to that of men, Estel, and that is for the world's own good."

"All the same, it doesn't make sense. I would not like to have hair on my feet. It would be like having beards. And then you can braid them like dwarves do. What about dwarf feet? Do they even have feet? I've never heard of dwarf feet."

"Of course they have feet. You're being silly. Now let's talk about something else."

"All right. Ummm," Estel seemed to think hard. "What about elf feet?"

"No! Oh, never mind feet! I meant a different subject! Or even better, let's just keep silent and eat!"

"Oh, ok." They sat silently for a spell, each savoring their food and Arwen savoring the quiet.

"Could you pass the jam, Lady?" Estel asked sweetly after a while. Silently she handed the jar to him. He took it eagerly and stuck his spoon into it. Then, instead of spreading it onto his bread, he shoveled a jiggling glob into his gaping mouth. Arwen wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Someday I am going to be a king," Estel stated, purple blobs escaping from his full mouth.

"That's a nice long-term goal," Arwen said distractedly.

"And I'll marry you and we can rule a kingdom together and fight evil stuff and have real swords!"

"Like that would ever happen," Arwen said under her breath. Estel looked rather hurt.

"Master Elrond said I could do whatever I set my mind to!"

"Yes, well, you keep believing that. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to the Hall of Fire.

"Great idea!" He began to get up.

"No, no. Not you. You must finish your jam." She patted him on the head and went into the hall.

The hall was already filled with song as she entered. Many people were seated in the wooden benches listening delightedly to anyone who wanted to sing. Arwen noticed her twin brothers Elledan and Elrohir were already there. She went and sat beside them.

"How long has Estel been here?" she asked them.

"A while. Four, five years perhaps. We don't really see him often because we have been hunting orc groups," answered Elrohir (or was it Elledan? She still couldn't tell them apart).

"Why is he here in the first place?"

"His parents died so he came to live here. He is one of those rangers. Father said he's the heir to the throne of Gondor or something. Estel doesn't know, of course. Estel isn't even his real name!"

Deciding not to ask anymore, Arwen sat back and began to listen. Someone began a song to Elbereth.

"A Elbereth Gilthoniel,

silveren penna miriel

o menal aglar elenath!

Na-chaered palan-diriel

O galadhremmin-"

"WEEEEEAAAAAALAAAALAAALOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Estel came bouncing and kartwheeling like mad into the hall. He screamed and laughed and whooped and overall made a terrible racket. Some of Elrond's servants immediately gave chase. They ran zigzagging across the hallway and out the door where there was a giant crash and a dull chorus of 'ow's.' Elrond came in ten minutes later looking rather exhausted. He went to Arwen.

"Ah, Evenstar, I forgot to tell you. Estel has a very low, erm, sugar tolerance level and the slightest bit of sweet can send him raving mad. I'll ask you not to allow him the jam next time."

"I'll remember that," Arwen sighed.

"Lovely! Now why don't we all take some rest, shall we? I've never been so pooped! I'm glad you've come back, my Evenstar. Good night!"

*Well, that was fun. If it is boring, I'm incredibly sorry. But the next chapter is the garden scene so you don't want to miss it! 


	3. In the Garden

Note: If you would remember, the last chapter ended as Estel got sugar high and Arwen escaped to her bedroom to sleep. But what awaits her when she wakes? This is the chapter we've all been waiting for. Yes, the garden scene!!!

Hope We Meet Again

Arwen was standing on a white platform. She wore a flowing dress of lavender and gold and a silver veil caressed her face. A man was in front of her, all clad in silver armor and a gleaming sword and shield bearing the emblems of Gondor. He had a bold face; his eyes were a dark gray. He bore a crown on his head. The man smiled and leaned forward to brush a strand of hair from her cheek. His smile- it looked familiar. Ever so familiar…….

"Rise and shine like a star, Lady!" The man disappeared and Estel's smiling face came into view. Arwen groaned and turned over on her pillow.

"I don't recall inviting you in," she said, the sheets muffling her voice.

"I brought breakfast for you, Lady! I made it I did. I got up early, early and saw you in the sky!"

"What are you talking about?"

"A star!" he said happily, light dancing in his eyes. "A star more bright and beautiful than all the others! It was you, Lady! Because you're the Evenstar!" He danced about in his Gil-Galad superhero pajamas.

Arwen sat up groggily and looked down at the plate shoved into her lap. There were two egg yolks slipping around on a blackened piece of bread, a lump of cheese, and what looked like an attempted hotcake. She looked at the eager boy sitting at her feet, wondering how she'd avoid hurting his feelings.

"Estel……are you sure these eggs are cooked?"

"Of course! I put them in the pan for like, five minutes!"

"Was the pan over a fire?"

Estel blinked. "I didn't need a fire! Master Elrond's breath was hot enough! I tell you, when that guy is snoring, he's like a flaming dragon, he is!" Arwen ignored the comment and stepped lightly out of her bed, her white lace nightgown swirling.

"Thanks so much for the thought, but I'm really not that hungry right now."

"Oh." Estel looked rejected. He marched, head down, out of the door.

After eating a real breakfast, Arwen went walking to see how her home had changed. It was as normal as ever, preserved by Vilya, the ring of power which her father bore. When lunchtime came she was surprised to see that Estel wasn't there. More wandering afterwards told her that Estel wasn't anywhere in Elrond's house either. Worried, she was heading outside to look for him when she was distracted by a new arrival.

"Arwen Undomiel! Mae govannen, darling!"

"Grandma Galadriel!" Arwen gaped. She had left Lorien to get away from this very person and now, here she was in Imladris. "What are you doing her?"

"Well, I needed to make sure you were all right! You did leave in the middle of the night, if you would remember! It's a long journey, you know. My goodness! Haven't you washed your face since you got here? It is filthy! You must take good care of your skin, darling."

"I've-"

"Oh, here. I brought this with me! Made in the Lonely Mountains, and very expensive, but you can use it."

"Really, that's not-"

"Here, I'll put it on for you. And put this over your clothes. It'll help you relax. Anyone can see that you are stressed! Stress gives you wrinkle lines, darling, and you're far too young for those!"

After a brief struggle, Arwen had a facial mask on, as well as an electric blue robe with a silver sash. She was shaking with anger. Why, oh, why had she ever even gone to meet her grandmother! This person was crazy! She, however, looked pleased.

"Lovely! Now keep that on for an hour, darling. Lothlorien skin treatment has always been the best!" She entered Elrond's house, wishing to visit her son-in-law and grandsons. Arwen escaped into one of the gardens, trying to find a shrub behind which she could take of the grotesque mask.

Estel sat in a tree in the garden, wiping away the tears that were still streaming down his cheeks. He had been rejected, for the first (and last if he'd known it) time in his life. He couldn't believe it. Arwen had been the most beautiful lady he'd ever met. He had shown her his lucky socks. He had proposed a fine plan to marry her. He had even made her breakfast! But still, she seemed genuinely disgusted with him. As he thought of all his misfortunes he positively howled with grief. But then, like a patch of blue sky through storm clouds, Estel thought of his favorite superhero. If he were here he would not cry! He never gave up. Slowly he began to sing the superhero theme song, his voice and spirits rising with each line.

Gil-Galaaaaaaaaad! Saving the wooooooorld from the forces of evil!

Wearing a blue and silver cloak! Masked and armed with a coolio speeeeeeear!

Forming an alliance with his sidekick, Elendiiiiiiiiiiiil!

Fighting Sauron for justice and saving the lives of his peoplllllllllllle!

Gil-Galad! Saving the wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorld!!!!!!!!

He was just about to start the song all over again, when a silver and blue clad figure came through the trees. The figure was masked and his long, flowing hair strayed in a sudden wind. A cloak trailed and swished dramatically behind him. A radiance shone about his form. Estel fell quiet, thinking he had strayed into a dream. For Gil-Galad had appeared before him, hastening into the trees with magnificent strides. Fearing that he would pass away, he called to him, crying Gil-Galad! Gil-Galad! The figure turned and frowned.

"Who are you?" he said in a rather familiar voice, "And why do you call me by that name?"

He answered, "Because I believe you to be indeed Gil-Galad of whom I was singing. But if you are not he then you walk in his likeness."

He frowned even deeper. "Estel, is that you?"

With a jolt of recognization that felt like a smack in the face, the cloak diminished into a robe, the mask into a simple facial solution, and the glowing radiance into the rays of sun through the treetops, and suddenly the person was no longer a man. Estel slouched unhappily.

"Oh, it's you."

"Of course it's me," Arwen said indignantly, tearing the green mask off her face and shedding the robe onto the springy grass. She sat on a rock and looked up at the boy.

"Look, Estel. I'm sorry if what I did this morning offended you. It was quite uncourteous of me. I beg your pardon. Perhaps tomorrow we could make breakfast together."

"Why?" Estel said grumpily, "You will not eat anything I make! Apology not accepted! And I don't like you!

"Then if you don't want to make breakfast why don't we play a game? Oh walk around the gardens?"

"No, you…..you…..foolish elf who thinks she's so great just because she's a princess and is called Evenstar and can cook her own breakfast and is as beautiful as Luthien was, only I don't think she is because she has an orc face! And you're fat!" Arwen stood up quickly, her nose in the air.

"Well, do excuse me for being considerate!" She stomped off, followed by the sound of Estel blowing raspberries after her.

*Well, that's it! Hope it was enjoyable, though I may be the only one who finds it humorous. There's one chapter left, so I'm almost done. Thanks for any reviews!


	4. A Storm Within Imladris

Note: In the last chapter Estel had a very interesting encounter with Arwen in the gardens. I warn you that this chapter is not all humorous and you may find at times that I am trying to make it serious and if you dislike that I apologize. I just like stories more when they have a more serious tone. Enjoy!

Hope We Meet Again

Supper was a horrible experience. Once again sentenced to sitting next to one another, Estel and Arwen ate silently, throwing dirty looks at each other occasionally. Though Arwen had originally meant to make up with him once they'd began she quite changed her mind upon finding mashed potatoes all over her dress back after she had sat on them. If Elrond noticed anything different he showed no sign of it; Of course, that might have had to do with the fact that Galadriel was a very hard guest to appease. He had pained himself with fetching everything she called for, from white wine to crab salad with sweet-and-sour sauce, vinegar oil dressing, and lightly browned chips as a side. It was not really necessary, but it is usually a good idea to make sure that you are keeping your mother-in-law very happy (especially if she has mysterious, supernatural powers that she could use against you). Arwen and Estel finally rose, almost at the same time, and departed swiftly to their chambers.

Even as they sat in their beds, anger brewing within them, a storm was brewing over Imladris, something that happened rarely in Rivendell. Within minutes a steady rain was pitter-pattering against the roof. By nine o'clock it had evolved into a full-fledged deluge, complete with flashes of lightening accompanied by blasts of thunder. Arwen pulled her curtains and went to sleep, untroubled by the outside noises. But in the room underneath her, a little boy sat shivering, a pillow squashed to his face as though to keep out the storm. Estel, like most little boys would, found the inclement weather positively dreadful and frightening. After singing the Gil-Galad theme song twenty times over with no success in comforting himself, he rose and tiptoed up the stairs to Arwen's bedroom. Opening the door carefully, Estel crossed the space between it and the bed in one leap. He laid out one of his deep green sheets on the floor and snuggled into it, falling asleep immediately.

Arwen was awoken later by Estel's soft sleep talking. She turned and looked down at the little boy on her floor. He was muttering something about saving the world from evil jewelry and she couldn't help but smile. Perhaps he wasn't as bad as she'd thought. He was, after all, only a young boy and he couldn't be blamed for his obnoxious clumsiness, which was a trait that came with being of the race of Man. Sighing, she burrowed back into her covers and slept.

There were frantic footsteps along the hall and the door to Arwen's room was flung open with a thud.

"Arwen…..Arwen, wake up!" The urgent whispering over Arwen's bed awaked Estel. He kept his eyes shut, wishing to hear everything but not wanting to be caught eavesdropping.

"What is it, Elrohir?" Arwen asked groggily.

"It's Celebrian. It's Mother." There was a rustling of sheets and Estel suspected that Arwen had thrown them off.

"What happened, Elrohir? What's wrong?"

"On the way to Lorien their party was attacked by orcs." 

Arwen gasped. "Then she's-"

"She is not harmed. But the orcs have taken her captive. All the others have been slain."

"Oh, god! Those dirty children of Mordor shall pay if she is harmed! May Elbereth protect her! Elrohir we must save her!"

"Elladan and I are leaving at the break of day. We'll track down that filth and punish them properly, you needn't worry about that! 

"I shall come with you."

"That you will not. You will remain here, where it is safe.

"_That _I will not! You underestimate me, brother. I'm not a child, nor am I helpless in the dark. I am learned in sword and bow. You will remember that I have outfought you in many play battles. I wish to help find mother! I am coming with you and you cannot convince me otherwise."

"You are right Arwen. I beg your pardon. You needn't remind me of your victories against me for I remember them well and grudge every one of them. But I still worry. Orcs may prove a tougher match."

"I will prevail."

Estel was overcome with excitement. An adventure! A real-life adventure like what Gil-Galad had done all those years ago! He jumped up, no longer caring what they thought of him eavesdropping.

"I am coming too!" he shouted, making the two elves jump. "I will save her! Those evil orcs will pay! And I'll have a real sword and I'll go stab! And he'll be dead. And then I'll go stab, stab, stab! Look! More dead! And then stab in the air and whoosh with a bow! And an arrow is in his heart and ha! He's dead! And then you'll be in danger and then stab! Wham! He's dead too! And then-,"

"Slow down, Estel. You're not coming."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. It is far too dangerous for a little boy to be-,"

"Little boy! I am no little boy, my dear sir! I'm a man!" He beat his chest and howled in what he thought was a magnificent war call. Arwen wished she could laugh but the tears streaming down her face drowned out any humor that she might have felt. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he stopped.

"This is very serious, Estel, and you are too young to understand. This is not for you. When you are older, perhaps. But you must grow up before you have an opportunity to fight with orcs, and by then you will perceive that it is not at all enjoyable. You cannot go yet. Do you understand?"

Estel stared at his feet. "I thought we were going to make breakfast together," he whispered.

"We will find time to do that someday later. Now, do you understand?"

Estel sighed. "Yes, Lady," he said quietly. The truth was, he did not understand. He was tough and he had practice with his plastic swords numerous times. He was ready to take on those stupid orcs! But he still liked the Lady and wanted to please her. So for her sake, he gave up the idea of curling up in her saddlebag and stowing away. But it was a shame, he thought. He would never have an adventure now. 

True to his word, Elrohir had horses and packs for he, Elladan, and Arwen ready by dawn. As he watched Arwen mount her white stallion, Estel wondered how long she would be gone. He was going to miss her, if only for someone to bug during supper. As he thought, Arwen turned and waved a hand at him. He did not move.

"Elen sila lumenn omentielvo," Arwen said quietly. Then she turned and, speaking a command to her horse, started along the road behind her brothers. Estel stared after her, then suddenly cried out.

"Lady!" Arwen stopped and turned. Estel put his hands behind his back sheepishly. Looking her directly in the eye he whispered, "Hope we meet again."

Arwen smiled. "Yes," she whispered, "Hope we meet again." 

Well, that's it! My work is done. I know that when Celebrian is really taken by orcs it is a long time after when Aragorn was seven, and Arwen doesn't really go with her brothers. But I felt it was a good ending and as many people do not know that Arwen's mother was ever taken by orcs at all, I figured no one would really care that I was not being absolutely accurate. Thanks for reading it! 


End file.
